Through The Storm
by FanGirl16
Summary: However as he slammed both fists against the window repeatedly and called his lover's name Bakura didn't turn back. The thief walked in the opposite direction to the blond boy without a backwards glance. Thiefshipping


Through The Storm

Marik sighed as his violet eyes caught sight of the small, white droplets against the glass. Even though their size was incredibly small and had already splashed multiple times upon the window, the sparkling details in their designs were still clearly visible. Marik knew such useless things shouldn't have been an interest to him but right at that moment he didn't care what should be. Nothing had turned out how it 'should have been' ever since Bakura had ventured off on his own accord. Ever since that day nothing had been how it should for Marik Ishtar.

It had been a year since that dreadful day when Bakura had decided to leave for Egypt in his quest to free the spirits of his village. Of course that hadn't ended at all well since Bakura was arrogant and had rushed through everything in hopes of destroying the pharaoh. Therefore from Marik's experience with the white haired spirit he hadn't expected to return to his home country to be told that the thief had failed. They were never to see each other again, that was something 'that shouldn't be' and yet it was.

So the blond teen slowly blinked the few tears that had formed away and approached the large glass window. He sank onto the pane which was cold from the draft that had never been fixed. Another useless thing that shouldn't mean anything and yet the cool breeze felt so familiar against the back of his tanned neck. It was like a cold breath blowing ever so gently in a teasing but calming way. Only when Marik turned his head to stare at the culprit behind him there was no one standing there, leaning over him to watch the snowfall.

It had snowed on that day. Even if it had been faint and his skin too numb to feel the wetness on his flesh, the snow had still fallen. It had stuck to his eyelashes along with the tears that had started to freeze on his cheeks. Of course he would have held them in to prevent Bakura from seeing how weak he truly was but somehow he needed to show the thief how much he had meant to him ever since they had survived Ra's death blow. The months had seemed so slow at first as they simply acknowledged each others presence but later they had realized how strongly their attractions had grown. Granted Bakura seemed to use Marik for sexual desires but deep down the Egyptian could see love and admiration in those crimson eyes. So to be told that the man you loved was leaving and may not return was like being stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Marik would have gladly torn the betraying heart from within him just to stop the emotional pain, he had wished that he had never fallen so hard for the thief but of course it would have only been worse if he hadn't.

He had not been so happy in his life since he had been allowed freedom and to see the sunlight for the first time. Nothing could compare to the emotions he had felt during the time with Bakura even if it had been pointless sex. To Marik he would have given anything just too lovingly kiss the thief whereas Bakura would have given anything to drag Marik into the bedroom and have his way with him. That though was for nothing, Bakura didn't love, he didn't know such an emotion and never would. That is just how it should be. And it was. Bakura was dead, gone, his spirit had moved on to a better place but Marik only felt depression. He would have felt the same way if the spirit's soul hadn't moved on but there had been no proof that it hadn't.

Marik had lost too much weight due to the depression. His hair had lost its natural golden glow and his face was so thin and pale that he was almost unrecognizable. If he were to be seen by people he knew they wouldn't spare him a glance. Those people probably would see him or have seen him walking the streets since he had returned to Domino city after the devastating news. Marik couldn't have left Egypt fast enough; he didn't want to stay in the place where his beloved had died even though Japan wasn't a better place since lost memories dwelled there.

As Marik stared at the patterns wetting the window he blew a warm breath against the glass making the condensation whiten it. The shade reminded him of Bakura's shining hair. Though it was milky it always had strands of lilac hidden amongst the roots which could only be found if it were too be combed through thoroughly. Marik loved the colour so it only made Bakura more desirable when he had discovered the thief's hair hues. After that the blond had stroked through each strand of wild, white hair until the lilac colour was more noticeable, until each long strand flowed through the tanned nails. But now the snowy droplets which reminded him of that hair lacked the lilac shade making it seem dead and empty. It was untouchable like that of Bakura's hair now.

But still Marik placed his palm to the glass where he had previously blown his breath so that now it left an ominous handprint. It was then, through that small clear print, that an even clearer image made itself known from the corner of the violet eyes. At first Marik blinked dumbly just in case what he saw was his imagination but he was proven wrong when that tall figure shifted slightly in the snow. Marik was still contemplating whether he was going insane due to the lack of food he had been eating. It was logical plus the snow had become a blizzard through his musings, turning everything a misty white. Nothing could be seen for miles and yet the one thing he could see perfectly outside his window was the silhouette of a tall man. The man's figure was stood proudly in the whiteness but his head camouflaged into the snow making it impossible to see the figure's identity. Although Marik probably wouldn't have known anyway since he didn't meet people and the man's back was turned.

The figure shuddered somewhat from the cold and placed their slender hands into the pockets of a long, ebony trench coat. It swept along the floor coating its tail in white fluff which contrasted greatly with the dark clothing. Marik leaned forward and stroked his fingertips across the cool surface of glass to somehow alert the figure of his presence.

It was then that the black coat swirled around the figure as it turned to glance piercingly up at Marik with deep red eyes. The blond almost choked on his saliva when he spotted the beautifully familiar features of the man outside his window. This man had pale skin which was shadowed by the white hair, so white that the ends camouflaged with the snow. Only the soft roots stood out for they were the unmistakable lilac colour which Marik had personally sat threading through his fingers. The crimson, bloody eyes stared back at him as he gaped at the young man who didn't seem deterred by the weather or the situation. As the snowflakes fluttered around his form and the winter breeze swept his hair from his face Bakura turned again, now removing his eyes from Marik's view, and began strolling further into the snow.

Immediately Marik lifted himself from his seat and pounded on the glass desperately. Even if this was his imagination he didn't want to be alone anymore. If he was losing his sanity then so be it, as long as he was with Bakura he didn't care if he was sane or not. However as he slammed both fists against the window repeatedly and called his lover's name Bakura didn't turn back. The thief walked in the opposite direction to the blond boy without a backwards glance.

"Bakura!" Marik screamed as the last glimpse of the black coat vanished amongst the storm. Without hesitating longer Marik turned briskly and ran to the door of the dim apartment, he was in such a hurry that he didn't even bother placing his shoes or coat on.

The patterned snow flickered around Marik as he ran through the large wooden doors of the building. He almost collapsed at the sudden freezing air that slammed into his thin body. Now he wished that he had thought twice about just running out without any shoes as the floor numbed his sock covered feet. Only he couldn't turn back now because he would become further from his Bakura and was something he was not going to risk. Sure he would catch his death out in the snow but if it turned out to be real, it would be worth seeing the thief one last time and he would die happy. So the blond didn't wither and kept on running into the foggy blizzard even when his feet were sore and his breath came out in ragged gasps.

His whole body was numb and he was certain he would die out in the cold if he didn't find shelter soon. Why hadn't he just turned back? It was suicide walking through the blizzard with no shoes or coat but he kept his feet moving nevertheless. The surroundings were completely white and nothing could be seen through it, even turning around to go back was impossible since the building was out of sight. The snow was somehow still visible as it gently floated to the ground covering the surface even deeper with white. There was no colour, it seemed dead, wherever he was but at the same time it was beautiful. He knew it shouldn't be but it was. The cool flakes brushed his tanned flesh though he took no notice as he couldn't fully feel it because of the numbness.

Marik gasped for air as he finally slowed to a steady walk, he couldn't keep running through this thick fog of nothingness. His lungs burned for fresh air but they simply froze with the mist around him. It was hopeless; he was going to die, lost in this beautiful whiteness without air or his beloved Bakura. Why had it all had to end this way? Bakura hadn't deserved to die, he had dedicated his whole life to defeating the pharaoh and freeing his people allowing them to rest peacefully. Marik wasn't sure if Bakura had succeeded in freeing his people, everyone was more interested in the pharaoh. On the other hand the man had eventually passed on to the afterlife and hopefully, Marik thought, it had given Bakura some peace. Although now Marik had just seen his lover outside his window so that must mean Bakura's soul wasn't satisfied and couldn't rest. Either way the blond was determined to journey through the blizzard to find the lost spirit and help it rest in peace whether he died in the process or not.

However as Marik moved his left leg forward it suddenly gave way under him as the numbness had evidently spread quicker than expected. In result the Egyptian grunted as his body violently collided with the freezing floor. His side ached as he coughed and gasped for air once more. Now he couldn't even walk straight and he would probably fail by lifting himself off the floor if he tried. It was then that he couldn't keep the tears from slipping out of his violet eyes. He honestly didn't care anymore, it was clear that he was going to die, it was clear that he wasn't meant to be of help to Bakura. Now he wished that he just listened to his mind and all the 'should be's'. It was clear that he shouldn't have been and it had taken seventeen years to realize it. The small trails of water dribbled down his cheeks had frozen like they had he had last stepped foot in the snow. They stained his flesh as a reminder of his weakness and stupidity.

Suddenly warmth spread across his back, it was so inviting that he welcomed it with a smile. Was death finally coming for him? But wasn't death supposed to be cold? Marik glanced up and stared disbelieving at his shoulders. They were now completely hidden and sheltered from the snow by a large black coat. The blond blinked at the new item of clothing against his body and instinctively pulled the trench coat tighter around him to conceal some warmth which could very well keep him alive a bit longer. He then slowly peered up through his sandy bangs and once again almost choked at seeing the man he loved before him. The white haired male knelt in front of Marik's lithe form and frowned slightly at the sight of how his lover now looked. Bakura didn't say a word as he studied Marik. It had been so long since they had seen each other and it broke his heart to see the blond boy in such a state. Marik's once beautiful golden hair was messy and lacked any life like it used to, the boy's face was too thin and his cheekbones were clearly visible. The skin was paler than what it should be and looked rougher than it was.

Though now the blond boy sat shivering under the black coat with glassy violet eyes and blue lips. Bakura could only describe him as being close to death.

However before the thief could even touch his sickly lover, Marik's eyes welled up with unshed tears and he lurched forward grabbing Bakura's face and connecting their lips. Bakura jumped slightly, not to the surprise of being kissed so suddenly, he had expected as much. It was due to the temperature of the other's fingers against his skin though his own flesh must have been just as cold. Bakura tried to restrain himself from touching Marik in order to keep him warm but the temptation was too much and the thief allowed his arms to drape around the small body. This kiss was not like any the two boys had ever shared, that was certain. With every swirl of their tongues, every breath that passed through their mouths was an emotion. It was desperate, needy but pure with as much love and tenderness as they could give each other. Though Marik was weak he still used as much of his strength as he could in the kiss. He licked urgently along Bakura's bottom lip and tasted the sweet flavour of the thief that he had longed for. His lips were just as soft as they had been the last time they had kissed but now Marik could truly adore the feel of them.

Bakura nibbled against his friend's lower, icy lip just enough to cause a moan from him and small drops of blood to seep out of the flesh. Instinctively the thief apologetically licked the puncture wounds delicately until the taste of Marik's blood had been swallowed by the both of them. A small string of saliva still connected them when they pulled away for air but neither cared. For once Marik's body felt warmer and his heart burned with life that had been rejected for so long. He smiled as he studied his lover's pale face, Bakura didn't look as healthy as he had but he was still just as beautiful. Marik had so many questions for the man. How was he here? Was he alive? Was he a spirit? When did he come back? Why? But for the moment Marik didn't want to talk. He wanted to just stay in the man's cold arms and fall to sleep with him. He wanted to kiss the man until the lips were too bruised to move. Actions always spoke louder than words, right?

Bakura caressed the soft imperfect cheeks of his partner to rid them of the frozen tears. He then pulled Marik closer to him and gently lifted the boy's feet off the snowy floor. Marik appreciated the gesture and snuggled into Bakura's lap for warmth, however the thief didn't let Marik rest long as he drew ever closer and began carefully kissing along the tanned jaw line. Marik lifted his head and tilted it sideways to allow Bakura better access which he greedily accepted.

"Nnngh" Marik moaned as Bakura licked along the boy's neck until he reached the tender earlobe. Marik pressed himself to his lover, tangling his fingers in the strands of white lilac hair. "Bakura"

"Marik" The thief purred against the boy's neck whilst slipping the skin between his fangs. Marik sighed contentedly in Bakura's embrace and stroked the man's hair lovingly which only caused Bakura to purr more.

"You…came for…me" Marik murmured breathlessly as Bakura nipped delicately along the skin being careful to, this time, not break the skin.

"Of course" Bakura replied. "Now that I am free from Zorc's manipulations I can finally move on with what I want"

"And what…is it that…you want?" Marik asked continuing to play with the strands of hair. "Ugh" Marik's cry was muffled as an unexpected passionate kiss attached itself to his lips. His eyes slipped closed as he responded immediately and opened his mouth for the wet muscle. It explored with twists and talented licks through Marik's mouth savouring the exotic flavour which was his lover. As Bakura pulled away he stared deeply into the half lidded eyes of his friend.

"I want you" Bakura moaned as Marik licked along the pale neck. "I…love you"

"I love…you too" Marik answered against the man's throat. This time the small trails of water that dripped down his face were joyous and for once they didn't freeze his cheeks. Instead they seemed to melt the sadness and warm his heart with each tear that fell. Marik allowed himself to smile and left a soft kiss to Bakura's jugular as he rested his heavy head on the thief's shoulder. He was exhausted and needed to sleep but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes that he wouldn't wake up. Bakura pulled the trench coat around the sickly boy more and kissed the top of Marik's forehead. The two boys sat in the warm embrace and watched the small snowflakes fall against their clothes. Bakura only wore the familiar blue and white striped top and for the first time Marik noticed the golden ring dangling around Bakura's neck. It glowed a soft light which felt warm to his numb skin.

As Marik watched the flakes flutter to the ground he noticed the odd change in shape they had now taken. In fact they didn't look like snow at all. The blond boy held out his hand to catch the falling objects, when a particular one was resting in his palm he pulled it closer to his face to observe it. The object in his hand was not a snowflake but instead a long piece of golden grass. It was not cold but instead crunched when Marik pierced a nail through it. Looking up again he saw no sky but instead the whiteness that had surrounded him previously but now no snow was falling but rather more of the single golden grass.

"What is this?" He asked Bakura. The thief was also curious as he searched around him only to find that they were now surrounded by long sandy grass. Bakura plucked a piece from where they sat and ran it through his fingers gently. Strangely the environment didn't feel so cold anymore and both their pale skin could feel the other pressed against them, no longer numb.

"I think it's a reed" Bakura stated as he blew into his hand making the grass flutter through the air. Marik watched it fly as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. As his eyes followed the grass he noticed also the surroundings. The two boys were seated amongst the golden plants which spread for miles across the empty white. It was like a sea of gold and they were perched right in the middle of it.

"It looks like a field" Marik commented. Bakura nodded and gave his lover a sly smirk.

"A field of reeds"

Marik blinked. The field of reeds was a paradise of where the pure souls spent eternity after they die. Ishizu had told him many stories about the fields of Aaru and what people assumed it was like though Marik hadn't thought much of it. He had, after all the wrongs he had committed, forgot about such places because he had imagined his soul would weigh much more than a feather. Marik stared around the mysterious place in awe. He had not expected to be there and especially not with Bakura. Though now that Zorc's soul had been separated from the thief's it did mean Bakura had a chance at paradise.

"Are we dead?" Marik asked as he finally looked back at his lover's crimson eyes. Bakura cackled at Marik's assumption which only made the boy pout. "Then am I merely insane?"

Bakura cupped the blond's cheek gently and pulled him into another loving kiss which, to Marik's disappointment, didn't last as long as the others. "Whatever we are I'm willing to spend whatever time I have with you" Marik smiled and licked along the thief's lip once again asking for entrance which Bakura gladly accepted. The wet tongues danced within their mouths fighting for dominance. Naturally Bakura won due to Marik's lack of strength, nevertheless he made the most of it and hungrily slipped his tongue around the open mouth.

All too soon they parted for air and panted as their lungs drew in deep breaths. Even so the two boys continued to smile as the golden reeds fluttered in the breeze. In one swift movement Bakura rose from his spot pulling Marik with him so that they were standing above the grass. Marik stared at his lover questioningly and only received a smirk in response. The long trench coat fell from the tanned shoulders and lay forgotten in the reeds. Bakura entwined their slender fingers together and tugged playfully.

"Shall we go?"

"Go where?" Marik asked curiously. There was nowhere they could go since the foggy white blocked out Domino and the field carried on for miles.

"Anywhere is fine" Bakura purred as he lent in close and nibbled the tender earlobe for emphasis on what he wanted to do. Marik smirked and tugged on their hands as Bakura had done earlier. Marik then turned towards the east where the sun supposedly lit the fields with its warm light and led the both of them through the golden grass knowing that wherever they ended up it would be paradise.

* * *

Bakura let his pale arms fall to his sides limply. The millennium ring's blinding glow dimmed until all of its life was drained from it leaving it useless against his chest. He smiled sadly down at it knowing that its job was now done. Another soul that he treasured was now resting peacefully in paradise. Small tears dripped down his cheeks as he glanced up from the golden ring to the bathtub which remained full to the brim with fresh water. The tears stained his flesh and dripped from his chin into the bath water creating small ripples. Somehow he knew those patterns would soothe the boy who lay within it.

Bakura slowly brushed away lifeless golden bangs from Marik's thin face. The violet eyes remained open staring blankly at the distance with no life in them. Tears still trickled down the tanned cheeks and slowly one by one they fell into the bath water along with Bakura's. At least now the blond boy could rest peacefully in the afterlife, Bakura knew it was wrong and cruel to manipulate the boy's mind in thinking the two were together but now Marik had his last memories being in the embrace of Bakura. He just wished he could have made it in time to lift Marik's head from underneath the water but even if he had come he wouldn't have been able to do anything. He was a spirit after all. He was dead, he had failed. But at least Bakura had been able to tell Marik what he needed to hear before his soul had passed on.

Bakura pressed a cold kiss to his lover's parted lips and slid the boy's eyes closed so that now his body could also rest peacefully. Bakura sighed as his crimson eyes caught sight of the small, white droplets against the glass. Even though their size was incredibly small and had already splashed multiple times upon the window, the sparkling details in their designs were still clearly visible. Bakura knew such useless things shouldn't have been an interest to him but right at that moment he didn't care what should be. Nothing had turned out how it 'should have been' ever since he had ventured off on his own accord. Ever since that day nothing had been how it should for Marik Ishtar and Bakura felt the guilt drowning him. It was his fault they were both dead.

This shouldn't have been their end but it was.

Bakura watched the snowfall and closed his eyes ready to finally sleep peacefully with his Marik. "I'll meet you in the fields, through the storm"


End file.
